The present invention relates to test and measurement of wireless networks, and more particular to measuring wireless network performance via a world wide network such as the Internet.
With the proliferation of wireless communications wireless operators need to assure that their customers are able to receive quality communications via their mobile handsets virtually anywhere over a large geographic area and even the entire world. It therefore is necessary that the wireless operators know the strengths and limitations of their networks in a complex environment in order to assure that their customers receive uninterrupted and clear service wherever they might be. This requires extensive performance measurements of the wireless network performance over the geographic area that the wireless operator services.
In the wireless environment, such as those defined by the WCDMA, CDMA2000 and IS-95 signal standards as well as others, technical specifications delineate what measurements mobile handsets are to make to determine the condition of the wireless network. Such measurements generally include a pass/fail status and a few key parameters. The data derived from the measurements may be stored and subsequently analyzed for predictive and diagnostic purposes. One current means for acquiring the measurement data includes test equipment and/or network-specific software for connecting into and communicating with the operating equipment of the wireless network. The operating equipment collects measurement results from base stations and mobile handsets in the wireless link and returns the data to the test equipment/software. Another means is to have the mobile handset connected to a local personal computer (PC) via RS232 or a similar protocol. Software runs on the local PC to control the mobile handset and collect measurement resultsxe2x80x94Drive Test systems are an example of this type. Yet another means involves dialing a specific set of numbers with the mobile handset, which numbers cause the network operating equipment to perform a series of actions. The user listens to the mobile handset and watches its display during these actions to determine from the sounds and displayed information whether the actions are producing the expected results. This requires that the network be equipped with the appropriate test software to perform the actions in response to the set of numbers. In all these cases the test results are processed locally by the test equipment/software, by the local PC or by the user""s eyes and ears.
What is desired is a means for measuring wireless network performance independent of brand/model of operating equipment by executing a simple procedure with a stand-alone mobile handset while being able to analyze the received data for predictive and diagnostic purposes at a central location.
Accordingly the present invention provides means for measuring wireless network performance from a remote site, such as an Internet website, using mobile handsets which also may have browsers. A wireless network including a switch, controller, base station and mobile handsets is coupled to the remote measurement site via a world wide network by dialling up a network service provider, such as an Internet Service Provider (ISP) for the Internet, via a Public Switched Telephony Network (PSTN) using the wireless handsets over the wireless network. Then the browser may be used to complete the connection to the remote site over the world wide network. A measurement computer at the remote measurement site has application software that sends commands to the mobile handset via the world wide and wireless networks, and in response receives measurement data from which the wireless network performance is determined. Alternatively the mobile handset may be connected to a wireless service provider""s site on the world wide network and the measurement data may be collected at the wireless service provider""s site. The data is then transferred over the world wide network to the measurement computer at the remote site for processing to determine wireless network performance. The measurement computer, having all the measurement data centrally located from many handsets at many locations from many times, may perform predictive and diagnostic analyses for the wireless network as well.
The objects, advantages and other novel features of the present invention are apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended claims and attached drawing.